Becoming in Blue
by rosethorn59
Summary: When Legolas takes a trip to visit the Peredhel family, little Estel, Elladan and Elrohir take their pranks on Legolas a little too far.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming in Blue

Author: Rosethorn59

Rated: PG

Characters: Legolas, little Estel (about 8 years of age), Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to the JRR Tolkien family. Nothing here belongs to me.

Warnings: AU, OOC, humor.

A/N: This story is written for my best friend, Sivan, for her birthday. Hope you like it, sweetie! };-

...And no, Sivan, Thranduil is not in this story...sorry...:( Maybe a sequel will come later for a happily ever after "Blue" ending. lol

Summary: When Legolas takes a trip to visit the Peredhel family, little Estel and the twins take their pranks on Legolas a little too far.

It was dawn at Imladris and already warm. The sun was peaking through the early morning pink hued clouds, with the promise of a bright and beautiful day. The grass was cool on Legolas' bare feet, as he ran out of the Last Homely House in a pair of leggings minus shirt, as quickly as he could to find Estel. He knew Estel was the one who was responsible for the prank that had been played on him during the night. It was just like something he would do. Estel had his own style, a little unlike his older brothers. The Elf also knew that when Estel did something he aught not to, he usually ran outside, associating the outdoors with a quick getaway if he got in trouble. Which he usually did under these kind of circumstances.

"Now where is that child," Legolas mumbled to himself. "Estel, when I get my hands on you, you are going to wish you were _anywhere _but Imladris! How could you do that! You are 8 now and are acting like a 3 year old!" he yelled as loudly and with as much emphasis as he could.

"I am not!" Legolas heard quietly from a short distance away. The Elf knew that would cause a defensive reaction from Estel, and that he would get an approximate location to find him. He could tell that the boy was up in a tree somewhere nearby. He had suspected that, because he was nowhere to be seen. But which one? His voice was echoing through the trees making it difficult to pinpoint him. The Elf narrowed his eyes, scanning all the trees in the vicinity, trying to put his Elvish eyesight and hearing to good use, but still he could not see Estel. He could feel him, but Estel was hiding very well.

"All right, now where are you, you little imp?" Legolas was frustrated. He couldn't even find a human child in the trees. He walked around for a while staring up, angry at Estel _and _himself, feeling like the most stupid Elf that ever lived. Then he heard a small twig snap and turned around suddenly, just as Estel jumped down out of a tree, knocking him over. He came to rest on top of the Elf, catching Legolas completely by surprise, breaking Estels' fall for him. Legolas lost his breathing capability for a moment and grunted as Estel landed on him.

Estel looked down at him with a wide grin on his face. "I am glad that you were here at that particular moment. You broke my fall. It helped a lot. Thank you." Then he grabbed Legolas' hands and held them up over his head on the ground. "Were you looking for me, Legolas? I'm good at hiding, aren't I? You taught me well. But I have got you now. You are my prisoner." Legolas just stared at Estel with a blank look on his face, one eyebrow raised. He was very angry at the little Adan on top of him at the moment, but he just adored and couldn't resist his little friend in spite of it. So he decided to play along temporarily and amuse Estel. His stare turned into a half-grin, and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"All right, you've got me. So what are you going to do with me?" Legolas pretended to struggle.

"With you or _to _you?" Estel asked with a huge grin on his face, so proud of himself for having caught Legolas off-guard.

"Ok. _To_ Me." Legolas yawned and tried to look at Estel with a real look of fear on his face, but without much success. He wanted to laugh so much, that he had to swallow it, to stay in character. He wanted to stay serious for Estel, otherwise he would ruin the boys' game. He figured he might as well amuse him before the short human's 'death sentence.'

"I'm going to take you to my leader. He lives at my castle."

"Oh, no! Who is your leader? What is his name?" Legolas asked," breathing heavy and trying to sound scared.

"Ada...I mean Lord Elrond the Evil. He hates blonde-haired wood-elves and tortures them and is mean to them and _then_ they are sorry; for being...um...blonde wood-elves."

"He lives in my castle far, far into the woods and over the mountains. My soldiers and I are going to tie you up and drag you there and throw you in the dungeon. And you will be guarded by my pet dragon, Glorestor, so you can't ever escape and come after me again," he very seriously related to Legolas.

Legolas started chuckling and laughing evilly, then he suddenly stopped, the smile disappeared from his face, and the blank stare returned. He looked up into Estel's eyes and very calmly, yet seriously, said,"my hair is blue. How do you suppose that happened?"

Then Estel jumped up with _real _fear in his eyes, and ran for his life, as Legolas made a grab for him and missed.

"You'll be lucky if I don't_ feed _you to that dragon when I get ahold of you!"

"I didn't mean it!" he yelled back over his shoulder as his little legs churned as fast as they could, back to the Last Homely House. He raced, panting, down the hall, running for his Ada's study, hoping he'd be safe there. He knew there were lots of places to hide in there. He threw the door open so hard, that it banged against the wall, the only occupant in the study jumping in surprise. Estel then ran inside, slamming the door shut behind him, feeling safe for the moment. He looked up, and there stood his Ada. 'Oops! Oh, no!' he thought. 'Ada will be angry and probably just _give _me to Legolas! _NO_!'

"Estel, what is wrong?" Lord Elrond put his book down on the desk and hurried over to his ion. "What happened to you, my son? You look frightened and are out of breath! Is it Elladan or Elrohir, or both, again? I will have to have another serious talk with those two. They must learn not to play quite so roughly with you around." Estel just stared at him through frightened eyes.

"No! It's not them. It's a big, blue, evil monster and you have to save me from him! Don't let him get me!"

Lord Elrond took Estel by the arms, kneeling in front of him. "What _is _it you are talking about, Estel? You are really making no sense." Elrond was so puzzled by what his son was telling him, he really didn't know what else to say.

At that moment, they both heard footsteps pounding down the hallway, heading straight for the study. Then they stopped and someone started banging on the door and yelling, "Estel, are you in there? Get out here, now! I know you're hiding in there. This is the best place in all of Rivendell to hide, so I _know_ you are in there!"

Elrond slowly opened the door. "And how is it you know there are good hiding places in here, may I," he cleared his throat, "ask?" he stated as seriously as he could at Legolas, staring at him, trying to keep his dignity and Legolas' as well,

while trying not to smile and chuckle at the same time. He couldn't stop himself, though, and broke out with laughter. "Would this situation have anything to do with the 'evil blue monster' chasing my son? You wouldn't be that monster by any chance, would you?"

"I guess that _would _be me." Estel was hiding as best he could behind his Ada, while Legolas tried to grab him from one side of Elrond, and then the other, but Estel kept dodging him.

"Did you do this to him, Estel?" Estel just pouted at his Ada, lifting up his big grey, innocent, yet very guilt-ridden eyes. "Well..." Estel began very timidly.

"I see," Elrond wisely replied.

"Ok, tell me what happened, you two. I will let you in, Legolas, if you leave Estel _alone_." Behind Elrond's back, Estel stuck his tongue out at Legolas, who just growled back at him. There was utter silence in the room. Estel and Legolas were too busy glaring at each other. "You know,_ both _of you are acting like children. I expect that kind of behavior from Estel."

"Ada!" the small Edan protested.

"But from_ you _Legolas? I think you are a little old for that." Legolas sighed, embarrassed that he was, and that Lord Elrond had said that to him, but he had already lost most of his dignity with his altered hair color..

"I know. I was not planning on hurting him..._much," _Estel looked at Legolas with scared eyes. And Legolas glared back at him. "But that ion of yours stole into my room last night and did _this _to me. He flung his hair around so Elrond could get a good look at it. "My hair is blue."

Lord Elrond cleared his throat. "I noticed," he grinned at Legolas. Elrond could not even look at him again, for fear he would burst out laughing. So instead, he turned his attention back to his ion. "Estel! How could you! Legolas is our guest and your friend! He has feelings too that can get just as hurt as yours can. What a horrible thing to do! Why would you do this? What should I do with you? You know that was very wrong of you. I'll have to come up with a good punishment for you, later."

"I'm sorry," the little culprit replied to his Adar without much conviction. He just hoped he could change Elrond's train of thought; because he did not want to talk or think about that at the moment. He wanted to stay mad and could not with his father continuing to try and make him feel bad.

"Legolas is my minion, Adar..."Estel glared up at Legolas. Legolas just glared back and dropped into the nearest chair.

"Don't get too comfortable, Legolas," Estel is _my _minion, and I guess then that that would make you mine as well," Elrond smiled. Legolas snickered and just glared at Elrond. He shifted in his chair and put a leg up over an arm of it. "Would you please get up out of that chair and help my other minion, if you will?"

"Adar, I am not a minion," Estel whined indignantly.

"Well, you still have to do as you are told."

Estel frowned at his Ada and whined. Legolas smiled sweetly at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Legolas sighed while he climbed out of his chair and meandered over to Elrond, still glaring at him. "What can I do for you, your Grace?"

"Well," Elrond began," I don't really like my desk here by the wall. I think I would like to move it over to the other window. It's much sunnier over there and always has a nice breeze coming in. If you two would help me, I would be very appreciative."

"So what is the real reason you want to have it over there?" Legolas asked Lord Elrond suspiciously.

"I can keep an eye on what is going on out there, and watch people's comings and goings, Legolas," Elrond replied honestly and quite seriously.

"I think Elladan and Elrohir, as well as most everyone else who lives here, like your desk where it is, my Lord" Legolas grinned, knowing exactly what Elrond was about to say.

"That is the whole point, my young Elf."

"It is too heavy for me, Ada, how am I going to lift it?" Estel asked.

"Well, you can make a pathway for us, if you think you can manage that," Elrond smiled at him.

"I can try," the small boy replied, uncertainly.

"Oh, you can do it, Estel." The three of them suddenly looked up at the door as the sound of pounding feet, obviously two elves running down the corridor, chattering and maniacally laughing, was heard.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

It was the twins. "Oh, no!" Legolas whined as he panicked at the idea of them seeing him with blue hair. He knew he would never, ever live that down. He would hear about it constantly with every trip he took to Imladris for the rest of his Elvish life. "Now where is that secret door..." he whispered to himself. "Elrond, do you have a trap door around here somewhere with an underground room where I can hide? Never mind, I'll find the door in the wall," he replied nervously, wandering around the room and tapping and knocking on the walls.

Elrond looked puzzled and a little alarmed. "How on _MIDDLE EARTH_ do you know about that door, Legolas?"

"Well..." he started, fear in his voice. "Um...I cannot remember," he very cautiously answered, attempting a weak smile at Elrond and just trying to shrug it off, while pounding on a wall by the fireplace.

The running and voices in the hallway stopped. There was a gentle knock at the door. "Come in," Elrond stated pleasantly, looking at Legolas with a big smile, enjoying this moment to the fullest.

'Oh, no, too late. The confrontation of death,' Legolas thought to himself. With fear in his eyes, "No!" Legolas pleaded to Elrond, "don't let them in. What are you thinking!'

"I want to see my sons, Legolas, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes, at the moment there is!" Legolas yelled at Elrond.

Elladan and Elrohir entered the library, Elladan shut the door and Elrohir froze in his tracks, midstride. The two brothers stared at Legolas for a moment and then burst out laughing, unable to control themselves.

Legolas flipped his hair back, and stared angrily at them, with as much pride and dignity as he was able to under the circumstances. "_Fine_," he said. "Go ahead and laugh. _Make_ fun of me. I might as well get used to it now."

"Legolas, we always laugh at you. There is not much about you that is _not_ worth laughing at. But this is priceless," Elrohir said, trying not to laugh, but snickering anyway.

"So, who did this wonderful deed, for I am sure the Prince of Laughter here would not do this to himself," Elladan smirked.

"I did," Estel proudly answered.

"Well, that's wonderful, Estel. We taught you well. And why did you do this noble deed?" Elladan asked.

"Legolas was being a brat!" Estel replied, turning to Legolas with a big smirk on his face. He felt much braver and safer with his brothers in the room, cheering him on.

The twins started roaring with laughter again. "Legolas is always a brat. Everyone knows that. It is common knowledge." Elrohir was out of breath and near hyperventilating.

Legolas was glaring first at one of the twins and then the other. "Fine. Just _continue_ tormenting me. _All_ of you," he said as he took a quick glance at Estel. "Just have your fun. I will get even at some point. You know I will. And, of course, when you least expect it." Legolas was looking at all three of them very mysteriously with one raised brow, which always made the twins a little nervous because It was also common knowledge that Legolas did not make idle threats. He was very creative, and sometimes extremely frightening, in the ideas he came up with for revenge. Especially when he was as angry as this.

Legolas took a step towards them, and unconsciously they both took a step back. Now Legolas had something to smile about. He had wiped the grins right off their faces. He smiled at them very sweetly.

"Stay away, Legolas, don't come any closer." Elrohir began, feigning fright. "I think you may have blue hair syndrome. What do you think Elladan? And it might be catching." Estel had settled in the chair recently vacated by Legolas. He sat there watching and enjoying the show, giggling at everyone.

"You could have a point there. I think we should leave, now," Elladan answered him as they both quickly opened the door, shut it behind them, and headed down the corridor to the gardens outside of the Last Homely House, laughing as quietly as they could, making a quick exit. .

"Why exactly did you let them in here for that, My Lord, that was cruel.

"Actually, Legolas, I had in mind for them to help me move my desk, but they probably would not have helped me move it anyway, considering..."

"Considering what? Because of where the desk is being placed? Or because of what they found in here to laugh at."

"Both, actually. Legolas, I thought you should get that over with now."

"You knew that would happen, and you let it happen anyway," Legolas sighed, frowning.

"Sorry, Legolas.."

"I know," Legolas quickly interrupted, "and you were right, my Lord. As always."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one

"So Estel; when do I get to hear the tale of the Blue Haired Prince, and how it came about and _why_," Elrond insisted on knowing.

"Well," Estel began. He was very uncomfortable and nervously looked first at his Adar and then at Legolas, who were both obviously impatiently waiting for an answer. "I don't know. I just did it because I was unhappy and angry...and lonely."

Elrond was very confused by what Estel was trying to tell them. He was not quite sure how to handle the situation from here. "What are you trying to say, Estel? I don't understand you. You were upset with Legolas? What did he do to deserve such treatment from you?"

"Well, he tortures me, throws me in the lake, and tickles me all the time...and other things."

That just sounds like play to me. And tickling is hardly torture, my son," Elrond grinned at him, wanting to laugh, but resisting; smiling with a quivering lip on the verge of laughter.

"The way _Legolas_ does it, it is," Estel replied.

"And he spends more time with Elrohir and Elladan than with me when he comes here." Estel glanced at Legolas for a moment, with a pout on his face, then lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"Ah ha," Elrond began, staring intently at Estel, "the truth of the matter comes out. I think you can take it from here, Legolas." Elrond glanced at the Blue Elf, and raised his eyebrows with a half smile, looking very smug. He left Legolas with Estel, walked over to his desk, and picked up the book he had been looking through earlier. He obviously was not that interested in reading it;he was just thumbing through the pages. He just wanted to give his son and Legolas a little time to chat.

Legolas looked sadly at Estel, not quite knowing what to say to him. He then gently smiled at the boy. "Estel, I also come to see you, not just them. I love spending time with all of you."

"But you still spend a lot more time with them than me. Every time you come here." Estel was so upset and frustrated at the moment, that he softly started sobbing and crying.

Legolas took out a clean cloth and kneeled on the floor in front of him, gently wiping away Estel's tears. Then he handed the cloth to him. "We can have a long conversation about this a little later, all right? Just remember I love you, little one."

"All right," Estel answered him. "I will remember. And I will remind you." Legolas gave him the sweetest smile, got up, and went to talk to Elrond.

"I think this conversation between Estel and myself should wait a little while, until I get a chance to better think about what I am going to say."

"So, in other words, you are going to put it off, and for as long as you can," Elrond stated matter-of-factly, as if Legolas had just told him.

The Mirkwood Elf gave him a resigned glance, and turned his head quickly away; embarrassed that Lord Elrond seemed to know everything about him. Legolas resented his always being able to read his thoughts and behavior. But then he had known Legolas his whole life, so it would make sense that he would know him so well. Still, Legolas hated it.

"Yes," the younger Elf said to him with resentment in his voice.

"Legolas, that hair," Lord Elrond quietly snickered. "We really need to do something about that."

Estel started giggling at Legolas. He thought it was alright to laugh, since his Adar was. Legolas glared over at him again, which made Estel squirm. He plopped down in his favorite chair in the study, in front of the fire, and started giggling again. "Legolas," Estel began, "Did you know that your hair is Royal Blue, so it matches your title and it matches your eyes, too? I think it is pretty. It is my favorite color. But I did not dye all of it blue; only the top, sides and long parts. I could not get to the back. It might have disturbed your sleep."

"So what did you do, little Edain? Pick up a bucket of dye and accidentally drop it on my head while I was sleeping? But then you got lucky and the dye only hit certain parts of my hair?" Legolas asked sarcastically, unconsciously feeling the back of his head.

"Yes. That sounds like a good explanation." Estel was really hoping that would end this conversation, and they would go on to another. But there was no such luck for him. He should have known better.

Lord Elrond looked at his ion in disbelief. "How would you like me to paint all of you green?"

"No thank you, Adar," he timidly answered his Ada, looking at him wide-eyed.

"Well, I'm sure Legolas feels the same. You need to think before you do these nasty things to your friends. And you need to apologize to Legolas."

"I am sorry, Legolas. I did not mean to hurt your feelings, or paint your hair blue." Legolas saw the look on Estel's face and heard the quiet giggling that Estel was trying to hide.

'Uh, huh. He is sorry all right. Well, another discussion for later,' he thought to himself. Legolas looked Estel in the eyes, frowned and slowly shook his head. A warning to not let his Adar know about his lack of empathy about the situation concerning Legolas.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a short while, before Lord Elrond spoke up again. He looked at Legolas, trying very hard not to laugh or say anything that might be considered rude, sarcastic, humiliating, or even more frustrating to the Mirkwood Elf. "I think your hair is very becoming, Legolas. A change is always nice."

"No, you do not, my Lord. And this is not a nice change. It is not one I would ever give myself," Legolas replied, determined to contradict everything Elrond said, in his annoyance. 'Well, I can see he is not going to change his attitude any time soon. So I guess I will say what I please,' the Lord of Imladris thought to himself.

"What can I do about my hair, my Lord. I cannot leave it like this," Legolas whined, sounding desperate.

"Well, my young Elf, I am sure it will rinse out. Slowly, perhaps, but it probably will. Maybe it will fade after a while, Legolas."

Elrond smiled. He could not help himself. The Mirkwood Prince looked at him hopefully. "Actually, Legolas, I am teasing you. It will not ever really fade. Our dyes here are very color-fast. I am just trying to make you feel better. Maybe cheer you up a little."

"Well, it is _not working_!" Legolas was obviously very angry about this new turn of events in his situation.

Lord Elrond cringed at Legolas' reaction. "You can always dye it blonde, again, if you like. It will grow out, eventually," he grinned.

"_Grow out_! You mean it is going to be this color indefinitely if I don't dye it?" Legolas was pacing back and forth in the room, now, yanking at his hair, very upset.

"Well, yes, Legolas. I am sorry. You cannot dye it blonde or any other color this soon, however. It will either turn green, or fall out.

You must wait for a while." Elrond was enjoying himself immensely. "You could always try a new color." Legolas instantly stopped his pacing.

"_What_?" Legolas rudely interrupted, staring at him wide-eyed and incredulously. "A new color? Blue is hard enough to have to deal with, My Lord." Legolas looked at him with amazement. I cannot believe you said that."

"Well, I was thinking black would be an attractive color for you..."

"_WHAT_!" Legolas yelled with something akin to fear in his eyes. "Do you want me to look like a Noldor Elf! I think not, my Lord!"

"Well, you are practically one of my sons as it is, you are here so often. That would just make it...more official. Now, why are you in Imladris right now, again? To ignore and make my youngest son miserable by spending more time with Elladan and Elrohir? Is that the reason? You never actually told me the official version of why you are here. Not that a reason is actually needed, you are always welcome, but I should like to know, anyway. So, I am waiting to hear." There was another long pause, as the blonde walked over to the fireplace and stared into it. Then he turned and looked at the two of them in surprise.

"Now?" Legolas asked uncertainly. " It is a long story. And one I would rather discuss later."

"Are you, I and Estel to discuss _everything_ later?"

"Yes. I do not think well under duress." Legolas looked at Estel and Elrond with a slightly panicked look in his eyes. "Later," he said after a short pause.

Legolas walked over to the plush sofa near the fire, settled himself down on it, and desperately tried to change the subject. One that was foremost in his mind, as it were. "So, My Lord, what else can I do if I cannot dye my hair at this time? Live with it the way it is? Cut it off and start over again? That is not an appealing idea at all. It would take forever to grow back in. And if I was to cut _all_ of it off, I would still probably have a blue hue to it; and my head would be bald and blue. I do not want that either," Legolas continued, as Elrond, Estel in tow, walked to the seat by the couch, sat down, crossed his legs, and pulled Estel into his lap. "A bald, blue head. Can you imagine? What a horrible fate that would be. I would probably fade of humiliation or embarrassment and still have that blue hue to it. I am desperate enough to keep my hair, that I will live with it the way it is."

"This is going to bring out every Orc between here and my home right to me when I leave," an anxious Legolas continued. "It is bright."

"If you glow, it will be even brighter!" Estel replied, trying to get in on the discussion, and add to the conversation.

"You are not helping!" Legolas snarled at Estel.

"So if you do not hear from, or about, me within a couple of months; you will know I was probably captured by a band of Orcs who chained me to a tree and painted me completely blue; while they all stood there and laughed; before they did other nasty, _unspeakable_ blue things to me."

There was a moment of silence. Elrond looked at Legolas with humor in his eyes, and a puzzled expression on his face. "May I ask exactly what unspeakable blue things might be?" the Lord of Imladris asked, grinning, his curiosity piqued.

'I knew he would ask that,' Legolas thought to himself. "Well, I am not really sure. But even if I knew, I doubt I would tell you," Legolas mischievously replied, smiling.

"Well, Legolas, at least your family should be all right with this. They love you no matter what. The worst they could do is laugh a little and make a little fun. It will pass. They will get over it quickly." Elrond grinned at him, not really sure he believed what he was saying himself.

Legolas eyed him doubtfully. "That is what I am afraid of. Not only of my father; and yes, they will get a laugh from this, I'm sure of that. I also have my friends and other people I have known and respected my whole life. They will _all_ get a laugh out of this. They will jest with me, each other, laugh at me behind my back; snicker and look the other way when I glance at them. It will be miserable. I _hate_to have to go home with blue hair."

"I cannot believe that I am asking you, my Lord, but would you please do me a favor and dye the rest of my hair blue?" He then glanced at Estel. "The least you could have done, Estel, was to finish what you started. Didn't your Ada ever teach you that?"

"I will do it, then!" the little Edain excitedly told him. "Can I help?" Estel grinned.

"You stay away from my hair if you want to live, little one!" Legolas angrily snarled at him. Estel just smiled happily at the elf.

"Well, Legolas," Elrond interrupted, "I would be very happy...to dye your hair blue for you." He had a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, you are just loving this, aren't you, my Lord," The blue-haired wood elf asked Elrond. All Legolas got from the Lord of Imladris was a big smile and raised eyebrows.

"Yes, _you_, my Lord," Legolas said to Elrond, answering the older Elf's silent, yet very obvious, reply.

"If you really want to draw attention away from your 'Royal Blue' hair, Your Highness, you could always wear a blonde, or black, wig.

Legolas spun around and looked at him with horror_. "NO!"_ he yelled.

"Elladan has a very nice blue tunic that would go quite nicely with your blue undertunic; and I believe Elrohir might actually have some blue leggings."

"Fine, my Lord. Might you also have some blue boots to complete my new garb?" Legolas answered sarcastically.

"No, but I do have a beautiful blue cloak you may borrow..." his Lordship cut off, chuckling again. Legolas glared at him once again and sighed.

"Yes, you really are enjoying this. I guess I will travel the country until my hair grows out long enough that I can cut it. I do not want more dye."

"I can understand that, Legolas," Elrond smiled. His grin disappeared when he looked down at his ion still in his lap. His mood turned a little more serious. "Now you, young man, what should I do with you?"

"Estel looked at his Adar pleadingly. "Could you come up with something horrible for me later? I want to hear what you are saying and I want to talk to Legolas some more."

His Adar looked at him seriously. " I think you should go to your room for a while now, and let the adults speak."

"Why?" The little Edain whined and slid out of his Ada's lap and onto the floor in his frustration. "Why can't I just stay here and talk to Legolas?" he whined again, as he leaned his head back against his Adar's legs.

"Because you are_ not _an adult and this discussion will only be for adults. I am sorry, Estel, but that does not include you. So go along with you to your room. You and I will continue our talk later." Pouting, Estel got up and walked to the door dragging his feet across the large rug in the room as he went. He opened the door and defiantly slammed it behind him, knowing he'd get scolded about that later, as well. He thought that his Ada could be so mean, sometimes, as he loudly trudged down the hallway to his room.

Both Elrond and Legolas jumped as the door was slammed and looked at each other; Legolas smiling at Elrond and Elrond frowning at Legolas. "Is he in more trouble now?"

"Yes" was the only answer the younger Elf got. Elrond's frown softened a bit. "He is a good boy, but sometimes he _can _be difficult. His heart is in the right place, though."

"Really?" Legolas asked. "Not today it has not been, it seems. But he really does remind me of myself at that age. I was a bit of a handful I was told. Or I remember," Legolas looked at him a little shyly, grinning.

"Well, he does have his bad, very trying days. And he can be very naughty, as you have seen. Or, should I say, you have experienced. And he loves you, you know, so I guess it would be natural that he would be jealous of your friendship with my sons. He wants to grow up so quickly. I want him to stay small. But don't most human children?" Elrond was a little sad at this thought. He knew Estel would grow up _very_ quickly in the space of just a few years. How difficult it would be for him when the time came for his ion to leave home. He loved him so much.

"And young Elven children as well," Legolas replied grinning, thankfully interrupting Elrond's chain of thought.

"Yes, they are," his Lordship replied to his houseguest.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one

"My Lord," Legolas asked him, "would you mind if I go visit the library for a while? I haven't been there for a long time, and you have some very fascinating books there I would like to see and perhaps read again."

"Go on ahead and help yourself, young Sir. I hope you find what you are looking for and enjoy yourself." The slightly nervous and uncomfortable feeling that Legolas was giving off didn't get by Elrond. Legolas looked as though he were ready to race out of the room. As he left, Elrond was very curious about what was going on in Legolas' mind. He let it go for a few minutes, some paper work needing his attention. Then he decided to find out what Legolas was up to. He walked very quietly to the library, peeked inside and saw Legolas pulling books off of the shelves erratically. He looked up at the top shelves, reading the titles as he went. Then he knelt down and quickly looked back and forth on the shelves there, obviously looking for something in particular.

"May I help you, Legolas?"

"The blue Elf hadn't heard him coming and started at the unexpected voice. "Oh, my Lord, I did not know you were there."

" I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you. I've been here long enough to see that you are looking for something very particular. May I be of assistance in helping you find it? What exactly _are_ you looking for, may I ask, Legolas?" Legolas was acting very suspiciously, and Elrond was very curious as to why.

Legolas let out a deep sigh and looked at Elrond uncertainly. "Yes, in case you are wondering, this is the main reason I am here. I am looking for a few books you promised to loan to my Adar a couple of years ago. I think he would like to read them very much right now."

"And this is why you are really here? You came all the way from your home to pick up a few books for your father? My, you are a good son. My sons would not even go a mile from home to bring me something I asked for unless they were threatened with the most vile torture," he grinned.

"All right. Yes, I feel guilty. I will tell you."

"I knew you would."

" You have that effect on people, you know. How do you do it?" Legolas asked him.

"That is _my _secret."

"All right, why are you really here. I am still waiting for that answer."

"Fine. It is a ridiculous reason, I suppose. Before I left, my Adar hurt himself. He fell down a flight of stairs, broke his leg and sprained his arm. He was talking to me and lost his balance and fell." Legolas grinned as he told the story. "Sometimes he is not very careful about that kind of thing at home. I think he believes he's invulnerable there. Every time he injures himself at home, after the doctors are through with him and he's in his rooms recuperating, he _always _sends for me to take care of him while convalescing. He makes me his servant. Oh, excuse me...his _slave._ He sends me to run and fetch for him, bring him his meals, clean up after him, and basically just take care of him; but for days. Long after I know he is well. He always tells me he needs a good rest, so I have to stay there and help him. It makes no sense at all, really. But I think he does it to keep me around there more, so he knows where I am and can keep track of me; at least for a while. I can't run off if I'm taking care of him, can I? And since he is my father _and_ the king, I feel obliged to help him. And he can make me feel very guilty besides. If he could find something more enjoyable for us to do together, then maybe I would be more willing to stay there for a while, on occassion. Oh, he can be so _ANNOYING _sometimes! I couldn't bear it this time, so I thought I would at least be doing something nice for him if I fetched him the books."

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"You are an odd and confusing elf. Your Adar was probably healed by the time you were a few days into Mirkwood. You could have just gone home and not ridden all the way to Imladris, instead of spending a month getting here for books."

"I had to get away from him for awhile, and Mirkwood as well. Now he will be angry about my leaving, _and _laughing at my blue hair. I shall be mentally tortured, when I return, by all of Mirkwood and everyone who lives there. So, as you see, I do not have much incentive to go home. I did also come to see your sons, though. They are as my brothers. I love spending time with them."

"Well, you have been here a week, my young Prince, and you were planning on leaving today, were you not? You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Always, you know."

"Thank you, my Lord. And yes, you may help me. Do you know where those books might be?"

"They are in my rooms, waiting for your father to come and get them. At least you are saving him a trip."

"I will go get them for you, while you clean up the library," he stated as he turned from Legolas, went out the door and down the hallway to his rooms.

"But..."Legolas began, however Elrond was already gone.

"Glorfindel! Erestor!" Legolas heard Elrond yell down the corridor. "I have a chore for the two of you in my study that needs your immediate attention! You are not busy, are you? Wonderful" he continued, without even waiting for a reply. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Oh, and after that we have a houseguest who needs a little help with his hair..." Elrond continued.

"Yes, My Lord!" he heard from a distance; then continued down to his rooms to retrieve the necessary books.

"No! Not Glorfindel and Erestor, _please_! They will enjoy it _too _much!" Legolas was heard yelling down the corridor. But if Lord Elrond heard him, he paid him no attention to him at all.

Legolas looked around at the huge mess he had pointlessly made, books stacked and strewn across the floor. He knew that what the Lord of Imladris had said to him was an order and not a request. Frowning, Legolas said out loud, "this should keep me busy for a while..."

The blue-haired Elf held the books tightly as he headed down the chilly corridor to his guest room. He decided to take a short nap before dinner. Sleep sounded so good to him at that moment. When he got to his bedroom, he shut the door behind him, dropped the books on the floor and fell onto the bed with a big sigh. Glorfindel and Erestor _had _enjoyed dying his hair blue. They had laughed all the way through the procedure, and had kept poor Legolas in a constant shade of pink, throughout. He vowed revenge on them as well as all the Peredhels. But thought these two might have to wait until another time. A time which he would not forget, and perhaps with any luck, they might. He held his hair up and stared at it, then began to braid it, and stopped. "Braided blue hair, I don't think so," he said out loud to himself. Then he tucked all of his hair behind him so he didn't have to look at it; stared at the ceiling, sighed, and quickly went to sleep.

After awhile, Estel quietly opened up Legolas' door a crack and looked in on him. He was very disappointed because Legolas was still sleeping. He had wanted to spend more time with Legolas before the Elf left that day. It was dinner time, and Estel had been sent to fetch Legolas for the meal. He frowned and went back to the dining room where everyone was seated, waiting impatiently for Legolas to make his appearance. He was late. "He is _still_ sleeping," Estel lamented as he burst through the door.

"Well then," Elrond stated, " we shall let him sleep, if he needs it that much. We won't bother him. He can eat when he wakes up." No one seemed to notice the quick look and half smile Elladan and Elrohir gave each other after hearing about Legolas' difficulty in waking up.

"This is his last day here, though. I want to spend more time with him. Is he going to sleep _all _day?"

"Estel, I am sure he will want to spend time with you, too, when he is conscious again," Elrond assured him. "You can take his dinner to him then."

"All right, Adar. Thank you. I will." His Adar had lightened his mood considerably.

A short time later, Estel went back to Legolas' room with a tray of food. He slowly opened the door to see if his friend was still asleep. The door creaked as he entered, startling Estel who nearly dropped the tray. He went in and tried to quietly close the door behind him which wasn't easy while trying to balance a tray. "Stupid, squeaky door," he whispered. He put the tray down on the bedside table,

crawled up onto the bed, laid next to the Elf, propped his elbow on the pillow, leaned his head on his hand and looked at Legolas who appeared to be concentrating on something on the ceiling. Estel's gaze followed Legolas'. Then Legolas moved, so the boy knew he was awake. "Was it the squeaky door that woke you up?"

"Always," Legolas yawned.

"Legolas, what are you looking at?"

"There's a spider on the ceiling," Legolas grinned at him as he continued to stare upward.

"He's right over you. What are you going to do if he falls on you?"

"Move," Legolas chuckled. "I hate spiders."

"Guess what, Legolas?"

"What, Estel?" Legolas asked as he finally turned onto his side, mirroring Estel, and looked curiously at the little Edain.

"You missed dinner. You slept right through it."

"Did I? Oh, no. I will have to go down and make my apologies to his Lordship."

"Not right now. Adar asked me to bring your dinner to you."

"Well thank you, Estel," he said as he crawled over to the other side of the bed to see what Estel had brought for him." It looks and smells wonderful," Legolas replied as he took a big whiff of it. He took the tray off the nightstand and started eating hungrily. "Oh, it's good," Legolas mumbled with his mouth full. He stopped in mid-bite and gave Estel a very endearing look. "This is very sweet of you to bring this all the way here for me. That is a long walk."

"I don't mind," Estel answered. "I wanted to see you anyway. You've been sleeping, and I haven't been able to spend much of your last day with you."

"You should have woken me up. I really had not planned on sleeping that long."

"No, you might have been mad if I had." Estel looked very uneasy and doubtful.

"Never for waking me up. You can if you need me for any reason," Legolas sweetly answered him.

Estel looked uncertainly at the Elf for a moment. "You are not still angry with me about the blue hair, are you?"

"No, of course not. It is impossible to remain angry with you for long."

That satisfied the little Edan, and he gave a huge smile to Legolas, which the Elf returned. Estel usually took a short nap after dinner, and then joined his family for the evening fun. But he decided to spend it with Legolas wherever he went tonight. He didn't want to let him out of his sight.

"Oh,_ no_, Legolas, there's a spider!" Estel yelled, pointing at the tray. Legolas jumped in surprise, dropping it. Then an instant look of comprehension came over his face.

"Estel, you are so lucky that I don't grab you right now and throw you in the lake, again." Estel giggled and looked very innocently at the Mirkwood Elf. "You really are a little imp, aren't you?"

"I like spiders, I think they are interesting and adorable, Legolas."

"_Adorable_?You are a strange child, Estel," the Elf chuckled. "You wouldn't think the spiders in Mirkwood are quite so adorable..."

"Why do you say that, Legolas? I have been to Mirkwood before and never saw a single spider."

"Lucky you," Legolas responded; looking at Estel with amusement.

"Legolas, can I stay here and take my nap?"

"Of course. That's fine with me."

"Will you stay here with me?" Estel yawned.

"Of course I will, if you would like me to."

"I do." Estel curled up next to him, cuddling to be warm and feel safe; while Legolas laid there awake, watching his little companion fall asleep. He loved being with his small charge. He put his arm around Estel for comfort and pulled him in close, as an older brother might do; to show how much he cared. How Estel adored him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one

A short time later, Legolas heard loud footsteps coming down the corridor. And of course they stopped at his door. He had a strong suspicion who it was. Or who _they _were. So he sat up, wanting to be prepared for whatever was about to happen. He knew it couldn't be good. He was just hoping they were coming to his room to make fun of 'the blonde,' or 'the blue' again at Legolas' expense. There was a loud knock at the door and the intruders came in without an invitation, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Hello, you two. I knew it was you." He looked at them very suspiciously, and at the door very longingly. "What can I do for you?"

"No, Legolas. It's what we can do for you," Elladan excitedly replied as the brothers moved over to the end of his bed. The happy grins they were throwing Legolas' way made him very anxious, and he glanced at the door again.

"If you two are here to give me a bad time, again, just leave please. I don't think you've actually left many insults, concerning me,out of our previous encounter. I think you should go, now." Legolas didn't intimidate easily, but he knew these two very well and was not feeling very sure of himself at the moment. He never knew what they had planned for him, when a prank was at hand, and he was not in the mood to find out right now. Legolas sighed, realizing they were not planning on going anywhere at the moment. "Come on you two. Just _Go_! Leave me alone! I am not in the mood for your pranks or your torment right now."

Estel had awakened at the banging of the door and was listening to, and watching, the proceedings through sleepy eyes. "What's going on, Elrohir?"

"See? You have woken your brother up. You really should remove yourselves from my room, now. I did not even invite you in; but then when did that ever stop you," Legolas leered at them.

Elladan then looked at his sleepy little brother. "Estel, get out!," he demanded.

"Why?" Estel replied. "What are you going to do?" he asked, puzzled by his brother's behavior.

"Never mind," Elrohir answered him. "Just please leave for now. There are some left-over honey cakes in the kitchens that have not been put away, yet. Go eat those."

"But how did you kn...?" Estel began, but was interrupted by Elladan.

"Never mind! Once again, just go, Estel."

"But Legolas said I could stay. Can't I watch?"

"_NO, LEAVE_!"

"When his brothers talked to him like that, he knew it was time to do as they said, or else. So he quickly left.

"That was cruel! Do you always talk to him like that?" Legolas asked, surprised at their behavior to Estel.

"No, of course not," Elrohir answered him. But sometimes that's the only way he'll listen to us. He can be very stubborn."

"He sounds like a Peredhel, all right," Legolas quipped. "Now take your own advice and leave." He hoped rather than believed they would.

"I don't think so my young blue Prince."

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that!" Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, then at Legolas with evil grins on their faces.

"What...do you want? Is it time to start panicking, now?" Legolas asked cautiously. The two of them were making Legolas very uncomfortable. He once again glanced at the door. This time he was seriously ready to run for it, hoping they wouldn't catch him. But the odds weren't good, so he stayed where he was, ready to attempt to defend himself if he had to. But he wondered how he could do that without anyone getting hurt. He thought in that situation, maybe he could just yell for help. What were they going to do? It was torture not knowing. He looked cautiously at one of them, and then the other, very leery of them both.

"Well, yes it is, my blue Prince. It is very astute of you to realize that, "Elladan answered him sarcastically, still with that maniacal grin on his face.

"Stop _CALLING_ me that!"

"You know, green and brown do not color coordinate with blue all that well. What do you think, El?"

"It works," Legolas answered for Elrohir. Then it finally dawned on him what they had in mind, and he slowly started sliding himself backwards towards the head of the bed; when the two grabbed him by his feet and dragged him back down to the end of the bed. _"NO!" _Legolas frantically yelled at them, while the twins just laughed. He tried kicking them, but didn't have much success with that. So he tried to sit up to punch the first one he could reach, but he was too caught up in the blankets that had been pulled down the length of the bed with him to do a very good job of that. Elrohir just knocked him down again, anyway. Elladan went around to the side of the bed, grabbed the blankets that were wrapped around Legolas and pulled them out from under him, almost rolling him onto the floor. Legolas angrily rolled back over, now ready to hit anyone or anything that came near him again. He was ready to pounce, but they were faster. And double the trouble. At this particular moment, Legolas wished he could have a twin as well.

Elladan grabbed poor Legolas and threw him down on the bed again and held him there, while Elrohir quickly removed his leggings and replaced them with his own blue leggings. Helplessly Legolas yelled,"What...are you doing?" Then Elrohir yanked off the outer tunic of a struggling, angry Legolas and replaced it with Elladan's bright blue tunic. "You two are truly insane!"

"Yes, and who do you think we learned it from?" Elladan answered him, laughing. "Well, lucky for you that you already are wearing a blue undertunic, Legolas."

"You're lucky we didn't decide to grab some blue dye and paint you in woad. We thought about it," Elrohir mentioned, looking at a very infuriated Legolas, who was glaring back at him.

"You would not dare!" Legolas snapped at him.

"Oh, really? Wouldn't we?" Elrohir grinned back at him."

"May I get up now, please," Legolas asked Elladan, changing the subject.

"I don't know, Legolas. You're a lot less threatening and intimidating right where you are." Elladan chuckled, obviously enjoying himself. "This is true torture for you, isn't it my Blue Prince?"

"Yes, it is," Legolas responded. "I hate you two."

"No, you don't," Elladan answered him, grinning.

"Right now I do."

"Now _that_ I believe."

Legolas was still fuming. "If you let me up now, I promise I won't kill you."

"I take back what I said, you are even threatening where you are." Elladan smiled. "I don't want to be killed...do you, El?

"No, not really," Elrohir smiled back at him. Elrohir grabbed Legolas' hand and helped him up.

" I am going to make you two regret this." Legolas was so irate he was still considering beating them unconscious. Of course he never would, but it was a wonderful thought.

"How many times have you said that since you have been here?" Elrohir asked him. "And we have yet to see any violence. We are sure you will try something," they both laughed, " but there are two of us and only one of you; and we're going to keep an eye on you."

Legolas looked around for his pack and found it on the floor on the other side of the bed. He walked over to it and bent down to check it and make sure nothing was missing. He looked through everything, pulled everything out to check; and sure enough something was missing. His clothes. Somehow he knew they wouldn't be there. He stood back up and turned to face them.

"Alright. Who took the rest of my clothes? Where are they?"

"They're not in there?," Elladan feigned innocence as he went over and glanced through the pack himself. Legolas crossed his arms, shifted from one foot to the other and stared at Elladan. "_Where are my clothes_?" he asked once again, raising his voice a notch. He went to the closet to see if there was a chance they were there. But he knew they wouldn't be, and they weren't. Not even his cloak. He sighed deeply, slammed the doors shut and turned around, glaring at Elladan once again.

"Well, they have to be here somewhere. Hmm. Elrohir? Do you know where his clothes are?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot. They're in a bag in my room. I washed them for you, dried them and then forgot I put them in there. Sorry Legolas. Oh, yes, they also have all been dyed royal blue, as well as a few a lighter shade of blue. Variety is always nice. Now everything else you have will color coordinate so well with the garb you are wearing now. Legolas, you are just so attractive in blue," Elladan added as an afterthought to get another rise out of the Blue Elf."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. _My clothes_? _All of them_? _Even my cloak_? It's not too late. I could still kill the both of you and make it look like an accident. You know I _WILL _get even for this evil deed of yours, don't you? And I promise you will never see it coming," Legolas said with a deep, dark voice, and a smug look on his face.

Elladan headed out the door to fetch Legolas' clothes, as Elrohir threw something at Legolas. "Here, he said. You might want those as well." Legolas couldn't take his eyes off what was in his lap, he looked absolutely horrified.

"_How could you_?" he yelled at Elrohir. "You didn't even spare my favorite pair of _boots_? They're _blue_! Why would you do this? I cannot wear those."

"Well, they are still soft, and they still work," Elrohir added. Legolas gave him such a frightening look, that he stepped back a couple of steps. Then he hesitantly threw his Adar's blue cloak at Legolas.

"Where did you get that?" the Blue Prince asked, already knowing the answer.

"From Adar. He was very willing to loan it to you."

"He has a mean, or should I say mischievous, streak in him, too, I have noticed," Legolas replied.

"Yes, isn't it great?" Elrohir proudly stated about his Adar. "You are very lucky, Legolas, not many people ever get to see that side of him."

"Yes, lucky me," the Mirkwood Elf answered him sarcastically.

They both turned to look as Elladan returned with the clothes. Immediately Legolas grabbed the bag from him with a growl, grabbed his own bag off the floor, put it on the bed and started transferring his newly colored garb from Elrohir's pack to his own.

"I can't believe you two did this. Aren't you a little old to be pulling pranks like _this_?" He asked as he pulled his boots on. "You two have a truly evil streak in you."

"And you don't my Blue Mirkwoodish Elf?" Elrohir answered with a gloating smile.

"Would you two please leave now?"

"Sure. All you had to do was ask." Legolas gave Elrohir a half smile. "We didn't think you'd do any of this on your own, so we thought we'd help you. We felt it was something that needed to be done. In the name of Peredhel-dom."

He actually got Legolas to smile and laugh. Mission accomplished!


	6. Chapter 6

A short time later, Estel came back to find out what had happened. He walked in the still-open door, and saw Legolas sitting in a chair, holding a cloak and staring down at it. "Why did you dress all in blue?" the boy innocently asked.

"Because it is the only color clothing I have. But I had some help with this, believe me..." he trailed off as he turned to look at Estel.

"Did Elrohir and Elladan dye your clothes for you?" Estel smiled.

"Yes, they did. But at least I'm rid of the two of them...for now," Legolas said very mysteriously. "Estel, how would you like to go outside for a while."

"I would love to, Legolas! Right now?" he asked. He was suddenly so excited.

"Well, why don't you stay here and I'll be right back in a few minutes. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I will wait right here for you. Just a few minutes?"

"Yes, I'll be back as fast as I can." Estel sat in the chair that Legolas had recently vacated, picked up the cloak and tried it on, smiling at legolas. Legolas smiled back and headed out the door.

Legolas returned shortly and found Estel lying on the floor all wrapped up in his Ada's cloak, looking through one of the books Legolas had left there. "These books look boring. Why would you want to read these?"

"I wouldn't. They are not for me, they are for my Adar."

"He likes these kinds of books? Why?"

"I have no idea. I guess he has no taste in reading. I'm actually taking those to him to read. They belong to your Ada."

"Ada likes these?" Estel asked, wrinkling his nose. Legolas was smiling and trying very hard to suppress his on-coming laughter. "I guess so."

"It's time we go, Estel. We have to hurry if you want to spend some time together." Estel looked up at him sadly, while Legolas picked up the books off the floor, grabbed his pack, and started stuffing them in among his clothes. He also grabbed his cloak _and _Lord Elrond's cloak and tossed them on the bed. He decided to take them both. He figured that he could take some of his frustrations out on that huge, blue monstrosity that Elrond, or actually the twins, loaned to him. Maybe he could dye it orange or something. Use it as a blanket on the muddy ground when it rained.

"But why?" Estel asked him.

"Come on, Estel," he stated, brushing the question aside.

"Can I ride on your shoulders, Legolas? _Pleasseeeeee_!" Estel pleaded.

"Of course you can, short little edan." Legolas motioned towards the chair, but Estel jumped on the bed instead, and climbed onto Legolas' back. Legolas grinned as he shifted himself, trying to adjust the little one on his back, and pick up his heavy pack and cloaks at the same time.

"Why did you call me that?" Estel asked, as they started trudging down the corridor toward the front entrance.

"How many names do I call you, Estel?"

"Lots and lots. But I don't understand why."

"It's a form of affection, Estel. They are called 'Pet Names or nick-names.' I'm sure you will have a lot more of them in your life," Legolas grinned.

"Well, you and my brothers call each other a lot of names, but none of them ever seem very affectionate."

"Well, never mind Estel. We really do care about each other," he nervously answered the boy. He thought a change of subject at this particular moment would be very good. Estel came to the rescue.

"So can I call you some different names, too?"

"Sure. As long as they are decent and do not have the word 'blue' in them anywhere." Estel got very quiet, feeling disappointed.

"Sorry, Estel," Legolas said to him, smiling, knowing he had ruined the child's fun.

So then Estel started swinging his feet back and forth, kicking Legolas.

"Estel," Legolas chided him, "stop kicking me." The Elf then removed the boy's boots. "You're not really going to need these where we're going, anyway."

"Why is that?" Estel asked. Legolas just ignored his question and walked out the front door into the warm evening breeze. He stopped for a moment when the scent of roses assaulted his senses.

"Those smell so good, Legolas. I love roses. Especially the red ones. They smell the best. They're my favorite flower."

"Mine too, Estel," he grinned at him, as they walked towards the lake. It was near dusk, and the sun was getting low in the sky.

"The lake? Why there?" Estel asked. "What are we doing?" Legolas didn't say a word.

When they got there, he swung Estel off his back and tossed him into the water with all his clothes on. "That's for the blue hair, Estel! You deserved that, you know!" But instead of being upset, Estel just laughed and laughed.

"Aren't you coming in, too?" the little edan asked. This time it was Legolas' turn to be a little disappointed. He didn't get the response he wanted. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from having some fun with Estel. He dropped his pack, removed his

boots and cloak, and jumped in after him, swam around him, then dunked him. Estel came up laughing and then dunked splashed each other, raced across the lake and just enjoyed themselves for a while, but got out when the sun was going down, the air turning a little cooler. Legolas was afraid of Estel getting a cold. He smiled as he grabbed Elrond's blue cloak off the ground and used it to dry both Estel and himself .He started with Estel, rubbing him vigorously with it, drying the boy off as well as he could given the fact that he was still fully clothed. Then he did the same for himself.

"Hey, I could have done that myself Mr. Blu...blonde elf," he quickly corrected himself.

"Estel, do you want me to torture you? I could if you like. And I will if you are not careful, little edan," Legolas assured him, as he continued to dry his hair off. "Now come here, you. Let's get out of this wind."

He picked Estel up and carried him to the south side of a large elm tree, surrounded by bushes, with a large pile of leaves at the base of the tree which would make for a very comfortable seat. He put Estel down, pulled a large blanket out of his pack, since the blue cloak was very damp, and spread it out over the leaves. He picked his cloak up where he had dropped it and handed it to Estel. "You can change behind those bushes over there if you like."

"You want me to wear your cloak? Can I wear some of your clothes instead? Then we can be twins!"

Legolas rummaged around in his pack, looking for the least horrid-looking clothes, and decided there weren't any. So he grabbed the tunic and leggings at the top of the messy pile, and quickly put them on, after taking off the sopping wet ones and laying them on a large branch in the tree, where the breeze could reach them and hopefully dry them quickly.

Then he turned to Estel. "I don't believe any of my clothes would fit you, Estel. However maybe we could make something work." He pulled out another tunic with matching blue leggings, and handed them to the boy. He ran behind the bushes and changed quickly. When he came out from behind the bushes and frowned at Legolas, the Elf gave him the sweetest smile.

"These are way too big, Legolas! How can I wear these?"

"Well, you can always wear the cloak..."

"No, I want these. they're yours. Now they're mine. Unless you want them back when you come next time."

"No, that is alright, Estel, you may keep them." Estel got a huge smile on his face.

"Come here, Estel, and let me fix them up for you so they look better." Legolas pulled the leggings up and tucked them into his boots, and rolled the sleeves of the tunic up, turning them up at the cuff. "There. You look wonderful now. I imagine you can make it all the way to your room without anyone noticing you, now. And you can always run. If that is what you are worried about."

"Thank you, Legolas," Estel replied.

"You are very welcome," Legolas answered him.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas sat down, crunching the leaves under the blanket, and pulled Estel into his lap, putting his arms around him as he did so. Estel shook his still dripping hair, making the water droplets fly, laughing as he did so. The Elf got it full in the face, pulled his head back, and just smiled. "You are a character, Estel. Are you trying to make me mad again? Well, it's not going to work."

The Prince started running his long fingers through Estel's damp, very tangled hair, trying to brush through it as best he could. He combed through one section, pushed it aside and started working through the next until he was done. "That feels good, Legolas, it's giving me chills!" Estel emoted. Legolas smiled. Then, without even thinking, he started braiding Estel's shorter hair; perhaps one-third the length of his own.

Legolas knew it was time for that discussion he needed to have with Estel. He took a deep breath and sighed, getting his bearings and trying to decide how to start. "Estel, you know what you did today was wrong. You and I both know that. You just cannot do things like that to other Elves or humans. Especially those who you care about. You do not enjoy hurting others' feelings, do you?" Legolas asked the boy.

"No, I don't, Legolas. I just couldn't get your attention."

"There are much better ways to get someone's attention, little one. I suggest you work a little harder at figuring that out next time."

"But Elladan and Elrohir like to hurt others' feelings. They hurt yours."

"No, Estel, they did not hurt me or my feelings. They just like to pull pranks on me and tease me, as they do others. Although they can get a little rough at times. They wanted to embarass me, not hurt my feelings. There is a difference. But it was not malicious. It was just not very kind...Ok, perhaps this time it _was_ a little malicious. They did dye my clothes, after all. But this was an exception to the rule. I hope. I would guess you are probably among those whom they like to tease and prank on the most."

Pouting, he shook his head yes.

"I'm sorry, Estel. You should always let them know how you feel about that. When they are hurting your feelings and you are not enjoying the teasing. Perhaps they will become more understanding of you, then. You are their little brother. They would not want to hurt you. They love you."

"Ok, I will try harder."

"You will see, Estel. It will get better."

There was a long pause in the conversation. Legolas was enjoying the fluttery bits of sun that came through the moving leaves on the birch tree under which they sat; and the cool breeze that was moving the branches in the trees around, scratching against the bark. A few birds were singing off in the distance, getting ready to roost for the night. It put Legolas in a peaceful, serene mood, just being outdoors

With a very serious expression on his face, Estel turned around to look at Legolas. "Legolas, do you hate me for doing that to you?" Legolas' serene mood blew away with the wind. The question took the Elf very much by surprise, and just about broke his heart.

"Oh, Estel, what a question to ask. Of _course _not! I could never hate you. What put such a thought into your head?"

"But you were going to hurt me..."

"No I was not. Tickle you or throw in the lake again, maybe. But I love you. Nothing could ever stop me from caring about you, mellon-nin. I would give my life for you. Does that sound to you like I would hate or hurt you?"

"You would?"

"Of course I would, Estel."

"I did not know you liked me _that_ much!"

Legolas gave him a big smile and continued, "I adore you, Estel. I was just a little frustrated and upset, but it always passes. I can never stay angry with you for long. It's an impossibility. But do not take advantage of that, young man."

Estel just looked at him with a sly grin and a twinkle in his eye. Legolas just looked back at him and sighed, knowing exactly what the little adan was thinking.

"You know, I didn't just come for the books. I also came to see my favorite little brother, Estel. And of course your older, much less mature brothers." Estel giggled. Legolas hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"But why do you like to spend so much time with them?"

"Well, sometimes an adult just likes to spend time with other adults; Elves closer to their own age. And considering those two I use the term "adult" very loosely. We have other things in common, as well. We've lived much longer and have more knowledge for more adult conversations, and there are lots of other things we like to do that you wouldn't like, or wouldn't be able to do. But that doesn't mean I don't enjoying spending just as much time with you. We get to do things that they can't. Or we won't let them do."

"But they will live forever, Legolas, and I won't. So shouldn't you want to spend more time with me?"

Guilt washed over Legolas once again. "You will always be my best friend young one."

"Really?"

"Of course. You are my favorite human in all of Arda and that will never change. I think you are going to grow up to be a very good young man."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling I have. You have a very kind heart, a mischievous nature, which is a good thing, actually," Legolas grinned. "Also in spite of that you really do care about others and like to help them. And you are very empathetic towards others whether you realize it or not. You are a sensitive person, Estel, and no one can help but love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. In spite of my blue hair."

Estel reached behind him, grabbed Legolas' hair, and pulled it around both sides of his face, trying to hide in it. "Now I have long blon..blue hair," Estel stated very cheerfully. The Elf just grinned, thinking about the fact that Estel had about a five minute attention span." 'Children,' he thought to himself.

Estel got up and jumped into the pile of leaves Legolas had pulled together, watching the leaves fly as he sunk into them. Legolas just ignored it and pulled the blanket back over again. The child walked behind him and sat down leaning against the tree trunk. "He started playing with Legolas' hair and then asked, "Do you mind if I play with your hair?" but he didn't wait for an answer. He ran his hands through Legolas' hair, just enjoying the feel of it. "Legolas," Estel told him, "your hair is so silky soft. It's soft like a cat's fur. I wish mine was like that." He twisted it, swished it around, then started to braid it."You braided mine, so I'm going to braid yours. I like to braid Elladan's and Elrohir's hair, too, but as soon as I leave they usually take it out and do it again themselves. I don't know why, I think I'm good at it. You won't do that, will you, Legolas?"

"Um...no, just for you I won't," he thought as he grimaced at the idea of what Estel would come up with for his hair.

"I could give you a pony-tail, instead, if you like. Or I could pile it all up on top of your head. But that might be heavy because you have a lot of hair."

"Estel, just do whatever you are going to do and get it over with, ok?"

"So what do you think I'll look like when I'm 20 or 25 and really old?"

"You will look like Estel."

"What will you look like when I'm that old?"

"I will look the same as I do now," Legolas said to him.

"With blue hair and all?," Estel smiled, teasing his friend.

Legolas started laughing. "Well, hopefully it will have grown out by then," he said to Estel, still laughing. "But, unfortunately, I have to go home in the meantime to a father and friends who will laugh and make fun of me, I'm sure.

Estel got very serious; suddenly very upset and guilt-ridden. "Will he be mad? I never thought of that. I don't want that to happen to you. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, Estel. Don't worry about it. It will be fine. He won't be angry, he will just think it's humorous."

"Ok, then, I won't worry about it Mr. Blu..blonde Elf, who has blue hair right now," he said very quickly trying to cover his mistake. "Legolas, do you think when I get older we might be able to spend more time together and go places like you and my brothers do? I wish I could go to Mirkwood with you."

"I think so when you get older little one. We could probably travel some and have a few, hopefully very mild, adventures."

"I love adventures. I'd like to go on some dangerous, scary ones, like in my story. Dragons, dungeons, and scary people..like evil Lord...um...my Ada. He says you get into trouble a lot. But he has never said what kind of trouble, and told me not to ask you."

Legolas gave him a sly grin and raised an eyebrow. "Going off in the wilderness someday and getting into trouble? You would like that? You are a very unusual child. And me? Getting into trouble? Never!"

"I wouldn't either," Estel grinned and giggled at him.

"Unfortunately, mellon-nin, you will be spending time with the right Elf if you want trouble. I do seem to be very good at getting into it. But _you_ should avoid the possibility of that as long as you can, little one. "But," he continued, "knowing your personality and mine, and our ways of _innocently _getting into trouble as it is, and getting scolded by our fathers on a regular basis, I'd say we have a lot in common. It would be best for you, though, not to carry that into adulthood. Just stay safe, Estel."

"But you would be there to look after me."

"I would, that's true. But by then you might be able to take care of yourself, with my help of course. I do love looking after you, though."

"You still will when I get older too, right?"

"Of course I will. Always."

"Even when I get really really old?"

Legolas hesitated. "Always, always. You are getting very good with your weapons practice, though, Estel. I am very proud of you. Just keep it up and I will help you more with your archery next time we meet again. Right now I need to go retrieve my horse." Legolas rose from the ground, hurried to the stables, readied his mare, then brought her over and packed up his belongings.

"Are you leaving right now, Legolas? Don't leave, yet! Please?" Estel pleaded.

"I'm afraid I have to, or else there may be more trouble than I'm willing to deal with right now."

"What do you mean?" Estel asked, puzzled.

"I believe you will find out shortly, Estel."

"But have you at least said goodbye to everyone?"

"Yes, I have mellon-nin. Everyone. Your father, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir. But I wanted just you and I to have this talk. I thought it was important."

"Can I come with you, please, Legolas_...please, please_?"

"Not this time, I'm afraid, Estel."

Giving him a big hug, Legolas asked him, "Now you won't ever do anything else like that again, will you? Blue hair Estel? Actually, that was a very funny, well-thought out revenge. If I wasn't mad about it, I'd be proud of you!"

"No, I won't ever again. It was mean." Estel said with a mischievous grin."

"_ESTEL! _" Legolas scolded. "Ok, fine, if you ever do anything else like that again, make sure it's the twins," Legolas said to him as they both grinned slyly at each other.

Just at that moment, Elladan and Elrohir came flying out of the Last Homely House towards Legolas, their feet barely touching the ground, very angry expressions on their faces, and yelling lots of Elven and Westron profanities at him. Both of them were completely covered and dripping in bright, red dye; from the top of their heads, way down to their feet. Estel laughed hysterically.

"Well, I'm sorry but I need to run now, or die. The former sounds like a much better option. It was wonderful to see you again, Estel. Please come and see me soon, when you can, and I will come and visit as soon as I am able. It won't be too long. I will miss you too much if it is," he smiled.

Legolas quickly climbed on his horse, making ready to leave. "It could have been worse for them. I was thinking of using orange...or maybe purple."

"So how did you do it?"

"Doorway; buckets of dye falling on heads; yelling and screaming Peredhels, I'm sure; and Legolas running, then riding, for his life. The usual way. I can't believe they fell for the oldest prank in existence. They must not be at their best today." I must run. Goodbye, Estel. I love you and I will miss you; never forget that, as he galloped off into the forest, down the pathway towards home, just as the brothers got there, glaring at Estel since he was the only one there.

"Goodbye, Legolas!," Estel yelled after him. Then as Legolas flew around some bushes and out of site, the little Edan whispered..."I will miss you..."

The End

Hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of making a sequel to this about Legolas' misery on the way home, and his very "interesting and miserable" homecoming at Mirkwood...lol

First, though, I must continue my, 'He is Mine, Now.' That is what I'm working on at the moment. I've missed it. It's so much fun to write! :)


End file.
